


Breeding Ground: Bountiful Harvest

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Two lovers indulge in each other, in the wildness of nature. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 29th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Katie Gardner
Series: Breeding Ground [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Breeding Ground: Bountiful Harvest

**Bountiful Harvest(Katie Gardner from Percy Jackson)**

* * *

  
**  
**Katie Gardner wore a beautiful and bright sundress which came up past her knees and showed just enough of a hint that she did not wear anything underneath. The perky nipples of Demeter’s daughter stood at attention as one particularly young man snaked his arms around her. Harry’s lips pressed against the back of his head. Of divine blood of his own right, Hadrian was the grandson of the Asgardian goddess, Lorelei, who had been cast out by Odin and forced to live under the mortal name of Audrey Evans.  
  
Now, Harry inherited his grandmother’s gift to enchant the mind and attract people, women in Harry’s case. Harry spun Katie around and she shuddered when Harry slipped his fingers underneath her dress and played with her wet pussy. Katie rocked herself against his fingers.  
  
“A nice fresh garden,” Harry breathed in her ear. “Ready for a bountiful harvest.”  
  
“Well, I hope you brought plenty of seed,” Katie said.  
  
Katie cupped his balls through his pants. The dress came up over her body to reveal it. Nice breasts, a flat stomach, wide hips perfect for child bearing, and long legs which let down everywhere. Along with a desire in her body, a desire to be bred by this powerful young man before her.  
  
“You have too much on for what I want to do with you.”  
  
“Well, let’s fix that.”  
  
Katie would if he did not hit her with another mind-blowing kiss. The Dragon’s skilled fingers danced around her body and hit Katie completely. Her mind went completely wild with an added amount of lust as Harry cupped her ass. Somehow, Katie came to her senses and began to undo his shirt and his pants.  
  
One huge cock came out and smacked her on the thighs. Katie dropped to her knees and watched as Harry’s cock swung back and forth like a pendulum right in front of her face. Katie slid her fingers down to the base of his cock and slid it up against her lips to just moan around his prick as it entered her mouth, so deep and so fast with a long slurp. Katie pressed her face down onto his cock to enjoy it entering her mouth and Hadrian pressed his hands down onto the back of her head to throat fuck her vigorously.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
“Suck that cock, like it’s your job.”  
  
Oh, it was not a job, it was an honor and a privilege to kneel in the garden before Harry and drive his cock into her warm mouth. Harry leaned his finger’s deep inside of her mouth and plowed into her hot mouth. Those balls swung back and forth and hit her on the chin.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
A few more times, Harry slapped his cock against Katie’s warm tongue and pulled back. She laid back into the garden, legs spread.  
  
“Time to plant the harvest, then,” Katie breathed lustfully.  
  
Harry could not recall off hand, but he recalled having Katie’s mother in a similar position. He kneeled down with her and the two shared a kiss. Their tongues tangled together, with Katie’s fingers just wrapping around Harry’s back as her legs pulled him in.  
  
His massive cock pressed against Katie’s scorching hot opening. Her legs, wrapped around his back, tried to push him on into her. Harry teased her for a good long minute before he took the plunge. Right into a very warm and very tight pussy which made Katie cry out in pleasure.  
  
Katie threw her head back. Oh, she spread her legs as far as possible to take this big cock. Harry pressed her down into the dirt and slammed his cock right into her fertile garden. His balls slapped down into her.  
  
“I always like taking my time when plowing the fields,” Harry said.  
  
Those fingers danced down Katie’s nipples and squeezed them hard. Oh, Katie just rocked up and down, humming happily when she thrust her hips up and down, to meet him. Harry shoved into her and ran his fingers down her legs to push her down into the dirt.  
  
Harry wanted to try something else. He flipped Katie over, ass up in the air and spanked it a couple of times. The demi-goddess moaned as Harry rubbed his cock against her warm slit and eased closer to her opening. He spanked her one more time before plowing into her body.  
  
Two large balls swung back and forth like a pendulum. Katie dripped at the thought of how full they were of seed for her. Harry lined himself up and drove into her body. He reached over and explored her body.  
  
Her soft sweaty flesh enticed Harry to go into her deeper. Every instant in which Harry entered Katie’s warm snug canal, she tried to gobble up his meat. She squeezed him with a ball draining force and the fact Harry kept fucking her into the dirt without any relent just drove her completely nuts. As it should be. Harry filled her body with as many thrusts as humanly possible.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
Katie was already there without any prompting. Harry rocked her back and forth with her arms and slammed his prick into her with more thrusts. He held her legs apart next after letting go of her arms and driving down onto her. Katie’s cheek pressed against the Earth’s ground and her mouth opened up in a very hungry moan the faster Harry pushed into her body. He did not back down and she would not back down in her chance to drain every drop of cum from his balls as humanly possible.  
  
“One more time,” Harry hissed in Katie’s ear.  
  
Oh, Katie just clutched him hot and tight as Harry filled her. She wanted his cum. So badly in fact. Harry thrusted away at her tight hole and rode her to the edge and then several steps beyond.  
  
As move as Harry loved Katie’s thick bubbly ass shaking and to slap it, he longed to see the look of lust in her eyes. He pulled out once again and left her wanting more. The instant Harry pulled Katie up and mounted her onto his cock, she squealed in delight and slammed her warm box down onto his thick cock. Katie pressed down onto him and rocked back and forth for the ride to end all rides.  
  
“Mmmm, yes!” Katie moaned as she thrust up and down on his manhood. “Deeper! Deeper!”  
  
“Oh, I’m going to go in deep alright,” Harry said. “That’s where the most fertile ground is.”  
  
Katie squeezed his cock and wrapped her legs around him. She arched back in the perfect position for Harry to suck Katie’s sensitive breasts. Needless to say, the demigoddess did not feel too much disappointment with Harry’s mouth all over them. He slapped her down onto his balls and thrust into her.  
  
She went wild at riding him. The desire to be bred as a gut busting amount of cock speared into her body burned through Katie. The most powerful man on Earth the most gorgeous man on Earth, would give her beautiful and strong children. It was just simple nature.  
  
Harry ground Katie down onto his prick and allowed her warm body to hit the breaking point. His balls slapped against her, about ready to tighten and unleash his load inside of her body. The faster Harry pressed down into Katie’s warm hole, the more ready he was to launch his cum into her.  
  
“Just a little bit more,” Harry breathed in Katie’s ear. “Cum for me again.”  
  
She squealed in delight and came all over his cock. Katie pounded her wet hole down onto him and squeezed him tightly. Her flexible body writhed as Harry slid into her. No matter how many times he entered, it still felt as if he penetrated her for the very first time. Katie squeezed down onto the strong god before her. His fingers danced against Katie’s nipples and sucked them hard.  
  
Once again, Harry had Katie on her back and pounded her into the ground. Those balls swelled up and something had to give.  
  
The time had been nearly. Harry’s balls filled up and were about ready to blast Katie’s insides. Her body was at peak fertility and impregnation was assured. Harry pressed against her and rocked her insides with as many long and powerful thrusts as humanly possible.  
  
“Ooooh!” Katie let out in a hungry cry. “OOOH!”  
  
Harry picked up the pace and slammed as deep into her body as humanly possible. He finally let loose and the result ended up with Harry achieving a very powerful release. Every woman in the area would receive a sudden and surprising blast of pleasure through their loins and not know why.  
  
He finished inside of Katie and made her stomach swell. Already, thanks to the sheer amount of cum which Harry spilled into her body, he made Katie fit to burst with pleasure the faster that he rode her to the end and filled her body.  
  
Harry cradled Katie in his arms and kissed her. The Daughter of Demeter returned with a kiss of his own as she sat on his lap. The two bared to each other like nature intended.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
